Jack and Sophie AU: The Empty Child
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Details in the Author's Note! :)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. But I do own Sophie McQueen and any other characters I create.

 **Author's Note:** This is a AU of the Sophie and Jack scene that will be seen in Rewritten In The Stars when I get to it. I would post this after I post that chapter for RITS but decided to post it now because I didn't want to wait any longer for this because I loved it too much. And so did my wonderful co-writer who helped me right this, you know who you are ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and this will be in parts just fyi :)

 **Warnings:** Sex and language and all the reasons why this is rated M.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack couldn't remember the last time that he enjoyed a drink with a lady. She was funny, smart, and she could definitely hold her liquor. She was on her third glass of champagne and she was still sober. Well...maybe a little bit. Her speech was starting to slur just a little bit.

Jack kind of felt bad that he was deceiving her. Trying to get her to purchase something that was a fake. She was a bright and interesting woman. Sexy too. Very sexy.

They were now laying out across the top of the spaceship, looking up at the stars as they continued to talk.

It was pretty peaceful, despite the sound of bombs going off around them. It was like the moment was going to last forever.

"Well..." Sophie broke the silence as she stood up to her feet, swaying a bit. "This has been fun...but I need to get going..."

"Get going? Already?" he asked without moving from his spot. "We're discussing business."

"Technically we're having drinks and you, Captain Jack, are getting me drunk..." Her voice slurred a bit as she told him this with a lazy smirk.

"Well...I never try to discuss business with a clear head." he told her, raising his glass up. Then he took a quick sip before he stood up, setting his glass down. "Are you traveling alone?" he asked, moving closer to her. "Are you authorized to negotiate with me?"

"Depends on what we're negotiating..." Her smirk widened and moved closer to him as well. "And no...I'm not traveling alone..."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Should I be intimidated by your partner? I don't want to negotiate with someone who could be a threat."

"No...he's not a threat...unless you do something that he doesn't approve of."

"Hmm...well I don't think he's going to like me."

"Ah...so you're a bad boy then?" she purred flirtingly.

"Well...I think of myself..." he whispered huskily as he slid an arm around her waist to tug her closer. "as a criminal."

She shivered at his husky tone but then she smirked, letting her body flush against his. "Oh really?"

He nodded in response.

"Then I better get back to my partner...he's probably worried about me..." Sophie tried to move out of his grip.

"But we were just about to get to the good part..."

"Still...I better get going...he's very protective of me."

Realizing then that she didn't know the time, he asked, "Jack...what time is it?"

He sighed as he pulled a little remote out of his pocket. Then he pointed it at Big Ben and pushed a button, turning on the clock light and making the clock belt out a couple of loud rings.

She was impressed and she laughed. "Impressive, sweetheart."

"Why thank you." he said, bowing a little.

She laughed again.

"Soooo...back to business." he said, ignoring the fact that she was trying to leave. "I have something from the Time Agency, something they would like to buy. Are you empowered to make payment?"

She thought for a bit. "I could...yeah..." she said.

He stepped closer to her, looking into her eyes. "So...your traveling partner...should I disappointed?"

"Possibly."

"Oh really now? Well since he's here...I guess we can misbehave just a little bit..." he growled, moving even closer.

She moved her head away from him...tried to at least. "I don't know..."

He noticed this and leaned back a little. 'Hmm...better go with plan B.'

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" he asked.

She smiled. "Who doesn't?"

He knew that he liked this girl.

He pulled the remote out again and clicked it, turning on some music inside of the spaceship. Moonlight Serenade began to play in the background as they stared at each other.

"May I have this dance?"

Her smile widened. "I'd love to Captain."

He smirked at her as one arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand took hers in his. Then they began swaying back and forth as they moved around in a circle.

Her eyes stayed on his while they moved together.

"So...it's 1942...the night of the London blitz...night of the German bombing campaign. Something else has fallen in London. A fully equipped Chula warship, the last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is...because I parked it." he said with a chuckle. "If the agency can name the right price...I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever." he explained as he looked off into the distance, seeing bombs rain on top of the abandoned city. Then his gaze came back to her. "That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now should we discuss payment?"

"Mm...you have pretty eyes..." she told him, a little dazed in the eyes.

He blinked at her. "Why thank you, but did you hear anything I just said?"

"Mm...something about payment? Well...it's not gonna be sex. I'm not that kind of girl."

He was surprised by her response. "Hm...I didn't think that you were that kind of girl. You seem smarter than that."

"I am..." she affirmed. "So...seducing me...isn't gonna work, Captain."

"I'm not seducing you...I'm just discussing our business." he said innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right..." she drawled. "I may be dipsy but I know when someone's seducing me."

"Dipsy? Don't you mean tipsy?" he questioned with a light laugh.

"Okay...maybe I'm more than just tipsy..." she corrected, her voice slurring a bit.

He laughed again and pushed against her head gently, letting her rest against his shoulder. "As I said before, two hours, the bomb falls, there will be nothing left but dust and a crater."

She buried her nose into his shoulder. "Mm...you smell very nice..." she mumbled, breathing in his scent.

He shook his head, chuckling at her behavior. "Are you listening to any of this?"

"Mm...not really..." She lifted her head from his shoulder, letting her lips brush against his neck.

Jack froze when he felt her lips against him.

She felt him and smirked against his skin.

This woman was quite the tease.

He gently pushed her away slightly as he tried to bring her back to the subject. "Your partner, is he the one who negotiates?"

"Pretty much...so you should probably talk to him about this..." she said, still smirking as she pushed her hips against his.

"Then what about you?" he asked, looking down at her, trying to hold back a moan.

"Well...I'm the pretty one..."

"Oh...so you're just supposed to stand next to him and look pretty?"

"Oh yeah..." She nodded.

"Hmm...so the men get to talk while the woman gets to have all the fun?" he asked, making another complete circle around.

"Yeah...its like this song says...girls just wanna have fun..." She smirked and glanced down at lips, licking her own.

"Mmm...so I've heard..." he responded.

"Mm...good..."

It was time to bust out the moves.

Jack smirked widely as he pushed her away slightly so he could twirl her around a couple of times.

She couldn't help but laugh loudly in response as he did this.

When he was done, he pulled her back to him, only this time her back was pressed against his chest. Holding onto her hands, he helped her sway back and forth. He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled over at her.

"Mm...you have good moves, Captain..." she said breathlessly as she locked her eyes with him.

He smirked at her. "Why thank you, kitten." he told her before he looked out towards the city. "You know...even though the war is going on...the sky hasn't really changed."

"I don't think it ever will..." she said softly. "Even with things in the world changing..."

""But the sky never does...it's always beautiful...especially at night..."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah...definitely."

He held her close as they swayed to the music that continued to play, staring up at the night sky.

Sophie found herself loving how his arms felt around her. It was a nice fit.

Still holding onto her her hands, he brought them across her torso so he could hug her against him.

She couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

"So...are you and...your partner...together?" he whispered in her ear.

"No...just friends...I'm a free woman..."

He smirked in triumph. So he had a chance with her after all.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason...just making sure that I wasn't flirting with another man's lady..."

"Mm...I have a feeling that wouldn't stop you..."

He hummed at the thought. "Mmm...maybe...but I can be a gentleman...most of the time..." he purred as he released her hands and ran his own across her stomach very slowly.

She couldn't help but moan a little. That was nice.

"So...what happens when your not a gentlemen?"

"Wellllll...I can be quite...a naughty man...in the bedroom..." he purred in her ear as his hands moved to her hips, rubbing them as well.

"Oh...how naughty can you be?" She groaned a little at his touch.

"Very...very naughty..."

She definitely needed to leave before she fucked him right then and there. "I really really need to get going..." She tried to pull away from him. "My partner is probably extremely worried now..."

"Oh I think he can wait for a little bit longer..." he purred as he pulled her back against his chest.

He set the bait, she was nibbling at it, now it was time to reel her in.

Very slowly, his hands began moving up and down her thighs.

She groaned. "Jack..."

He nearly moaned when she said his name like that. He wanted to take her right here on top of the ship, but he wanted to play with his 'food' a little bit more. His hands moved to her inner thighs, sliding them up and down painstakingly slow.

Her breathing grew heavier and heavier at his ministrations as her legs started to spread out.

He smirked as his hands moved between her legs, barely running over her heat through her pants.

"Fuck..." she said under her breath with a moan.

His eyebrow rose up when he heard her. "Oh...not much of a lady are you?"

"Not really..."

"Hmm...I don't know whether to be scared or aroused by that..." He whispered as his hand pressed a little harder against the spot between her thighs.

"I'd say aroused..." she whispered, feeling him pressing against her bum.

He turned his head so he could look at her.

His eyes met hers and she stared into them as she started to lean in towards him.

He leaned in as well, feeling her hot breath hit his lips.

She leaned in a little more, her lips almost brushing against his.

But before he could move any closer, Jack quickly pulled away and released her before he back away from her.

She groaned when he pulled back from her, missing his touch.

"You know it's getting a little cold out here...we ought to go back inside of the ship." he said, grabbing the champagne bottle and glasses.

She didn't feel the cold he was feeling. She was hot all over especially between her legs.

"Fine..." she grumbled a bit.

He smirked to himself as he went back down into the ship and set the glasses and the bottle on a nearby table.

She joined him in the ship, walking a little uncomfortably.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Is everything okay?" he said teasingly.

"Shut up..." she grumbled, sitting down at the table.

"Aww what's wrong? We were having such a good time a little bit ago."

"Until you stopped touching me...making me all hot and bothered..." She pouted at him, pouring herself another glass of champagne.

"Did I do that?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes at him as she went to take a drink of her champagne.

He quickly moved towards her and grabbed the hand that was holding the glass. "I don't think you'll need anymore." he whispered huskily as he moved in closer.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want you to miss any of this." he said as he pulled the glass out of her hand and set it down on the table before he leaned in and captured her lips.

When he kissed her, her eyes fluttered closed.

He stayed still for a few moments and then slowly he began moving his lips against hers.

She moaned against his lips. They were so soft.

His arm wrapped around her body so he could pull her up from her seat so he could deepen the kiss better.

That was much better and she moaned as she pushed her body up against his.

He moaned as her arms wrapped around him.

She let her arms stay around him for a bit before she let her hands slide down his chest.

Another moan escaped his lips as her hands moving up and down his chest.

Her fingers found his jacket and started to push it off of him. God, she wanted this man.

He released her for a second so he could pull the jacket off of him, letting it fall to the ground behind him.

Panting slightly from the kiss, her hand slid down his chest to get to his suspenders to gake those off next.

He smirked at this and chuckled. "I thought you said that you weren't the kind of girl who uses sex as payment."

She smirked back at him as she unhooked his suspenders. "I think...I can make an exception..." she purred.

He growled a little when she said this. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that. He didn't really care about the payment anymore. All he wanted was this woman right now.

"I want to know what it's like to be fucked by a captain..." she purred again, playing with the buttons of his shirt once she tossed the suspenders to the ground.

"Yes ma'm." he growled deeply as he pushed her own jacket off of her shoulders before he tugged her Union Jack shirt up, leaving her in just a white tank top, jeans, and shoes.

She smirked at his response and started unbuttoning his shirt as she kicked off her shoes.

"I think we're getting a little desperate..

"Mm...you're one to talk...sweetheart." She smirked at him widely as one of her hands reached down to caress his cock underneath his pants.

A shiver ran through him as he bucked his hips. "Whoa...getting ahead of yourself a little..."

"Maybe just a bit."

He moaned when her fingers began stroking him through his pants.

She only did it for a moment before pulling her hand away to unbutton her pants.

His eyes looked down at her fingers, biting down on his lip as she teased him by unbuttoning them as slow as she could.

She smirked up at him.

He wanted to groan because she was stopping now.

Instead of unbuttoning her pants, she slipped off her tank top, revealing the black lacy bra that left little to the imagination.

"Wow..." He awed as he stared at her breasts.

She smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Very much so." He purred, looking up into her eyes.

Still smirking at him, she unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off of her slim body, kicking them off to the side.

here she stood in only her undergarments, staring up at her with a seductive smirk.

"Even more beautiful than before." He purred.

"I know..." she said smugly as she moved up to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He had too many clothes on and she needed them off.

"Sorry I'm so overdressed. You know...I have to maintain a soldier image."

"Well...you're doing a pretty good job..." she purred as she got to the last button of his shirt She unbuttoned it and pushed the garment off of him and she bit back a groan at the sight of his toned chest. God, he was gorgeous.

"I'm guessing you like what you see."

"Definitely." She stared at his chest hungrily.

"Well you can have it soon..."

"I better..." she purred, her hands falling down to his pants.

He was happy that she was finally releasing him. He was so hard from earlier and he thought that he would explode.

She unbuttoned his pants with her fingers brushing against his hard on, making him groan and her to smirk. "Mm...you definitely want me...don't you Jack?"

"Well...it depends...if you want me..."

"I do...you have no idea how wet I am..."

He nearly moaned when she said that.

"Do you want to see for yourself?" she purred, grabbing his hand and guiding it between her legs.

He groaned as his eyes rolled back. "Oh wow...you're soaked..."

"Extremely..." She smirked, letting his fingers slip underneath her panties.

"Ohhh Sophie..." He moaned when he touched her.

She moaned too and let go of his hand to let him do whatever he wanted.

His fingers moved around only for a few moments before he pulled his hand away. He shook his legs to get his pants down and kicked them off to the side, leaving himself in his boxers.

When his fingers left her wet folds, she groaned in disapointment. Then she pulled down his boxers, releasing his hard cock from its confines.

He chuckled at her reaction.

Ignoring his chuckle, her eyes gazed down at his cock. He was so huge and long. She couldn't help but wonder how he would feel inside of her and inside her mouth as she licked her lips.

"Don't start drooling yet." He purred as he grabbed her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Come on..." He said, jerking his head towards the cubby hole bed where Sophie woke up in.

She didn't waste anytime on going over there, swaying her hips as she went.

He smirked as he followed her to the bed.

Getting in the bed, she lay across the sheets and waited for Jack. Hopefully they both fit in here.

He smirked widely as he climbed in beside her.

As soon as he was beside her, she straddled his hips, smirking down at him.

"Aw why do you get to be on top?"

"Because I got there first."

He pouted at her. "But I'm supposed to be romancing you right now."

"Too bad..." she purred and leaned down, kissing him heatedly,

He wanted to protest, but he let it go and kissed her back hungrily.

She slid her tongue across his bottom lip for entrance into his mouth. Once he granted it, she hungrily explored his mouth, memorizing every inch of it.

He allowed to explore for a little but before he growled and began to fight back for dominance.

She fought back, growling into his mouth and pushing her hips against his.

He groaned, bucking his hips up against hers.

She bucked right back, then ground against his rock hard cock.

His hands came up to squeeze her breasts through her bra to get her to try and lose the battle.

She moaned into his mouth but still didn't let him win. She wasn't the one to give in without a fight.

He needed to try something else or he was going to lose. His hand left her breast and went down between them so he could rub her clit through her panties.

A loud gasp escaped her lips in response and she bucked against him.

He took the opportunity to take over and explore her mouth as well.

She groaned at the fact that she lost.

His tongue explored every inch, moaning as he felt her getting even wetter.

"Jack..." she groaned into his mouth.

He finally pulled away and smirked. "Did anyone tell you that you're a great kisser?"

"Yeah...I get that a lot..." she responded breathlessly.

"I'm assuming that you've kissed a lot of guys." He said breathlessly.

"A lot...I've had a lot of boyfriends...never permenate ones though..." Sophie answered. "And they were horrible lovers..."

"Well I hope that I won't disappoint you."

"As long as you make me orgasm, then you'll be fine."

He smirked wider at her. "Well then...I'd better go all out for this."

She nodded, smirking back at him. "You definitely should..." she purred, kissing him quickly.

He chuckled against her lips as he slid his hand up to her cheek.

She kept her lips pressed against his as she lifted her hips to reach down and start pulling down her panties.

He helped her toss them off to the side before his hands slid up to play with her bra clip.

Smirking, she helped him with it as she let her hips brush against his, her wet folds lightly touching the tip of his cock.

"Mmm...soaked already?" he groaned as the clip came free, letting the bra slide down her arms slowly.

"Yes...I want you...Jack..."

"Oh...so we've only known each other for a few hours and now suddenly you want me?"

"Yeah I do..." Then she broke their kiss and brought her lips to his ear, whispering huskily, "Wil you take me, Jack...?"

"Hmm...I don't know...I mean you weren't really listening to my speech earlier." he whispered back.

"Hard to listen...when a sexy...handsome captain is trying to seduce me...into his bed..." she purred, biting down on his earlobe.

"I wasn't trying to seduce me into my bed..." he told her, moaning slightly. "I was just...trying to convince you into doing business with me..."

"And we will..." she purred again, biting harder as she pushed her hips down more. "In a bit actually..."

"A bit? So are you saying that this is going to be a 'quickie'?"

"Yeah...I do have to get back to my partner still..."

When she went to sit up again, he pulled the bra off completely, exposing her breasts to his gaze. "Well then I'll have to make this the best one in your life."

She smirked widely at his comment.

He quickly took over and rolled her over onto her back before he kissed her lips once again, moaning at the feeling of her soft lips against him.

"Mm..." she moaned against his lips, bucking her hips up against his.

He bucked back against her as his lips trailed down her neck, sucking and biting along the way. Then he reached her breast and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

Her hips bucked again as she let out a loud moan and her chest arched up against his mouth.

His tongue swirled around the bud a few times until he felt it harden. Then he switched over to the other breast, giving it the same attention and then adding a little rough bite in there.

"Oh fuck..." she gasped.

He smirked against her breast as he pulled away and gave her breasts a quick squeeze. "Like that?"

"Yeah..." she gasped again.

"This is just the beginning..." he purred as he moved back down to give her other nipple a quick bite.

"Jack..."

He continued his way back down her body, pressing his lips against her stomach and down to her waist. His eyes flickered up at her as he moved between her thighs, sucking on her sensitive skin. He waned to make her scream.

She let out a cry of pleasure. Fuck, he had barely even got started and she already getting pleasured in ways that never had before.

His hands slid between her legs and spread them apart slowly, keeping seductive gaze on her.

"Jack...please..." she breathed.

"Please what?" he asked playfully.

"Fuck me..."

He pondered over it for a few moments. "Hmm...well...not just yet..." he told her as he inched in closer so he could give her clit a long and slow lick.

Her hips bucked against his mouth and she cursed out loud again.

He moaned when her juices hit his tongue. It was so indescribable...it was amazing.

"Oh God...Jaaaack..." she moaned deeply.

His tongue slid across her slit again, groaning at the taste again.

One of her hands found its way into his dark hair and she tugged a little roughly.

"Mm...don't pull too hard...I like my hair..." he murmured.

"Sorry...this is just...amazing oh..."

"And it's about to get better..." he purred as he slid the tip of his tongue inside of her.

Her eyes rolled back in escasty. "Fuuuuuck..." she dragged out, tossing her head back.

He groaned at the taste as he pulled his tongue back out. She tasted so good. He couldn't wait to have more.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, her body was already trembling. "Oh god..." she whimpered. "Oh...Lucas never did this...oh..."

"Mm...Lucas?"

"Ex...boyfriend...he never went...down on me...like this..."

"Well he had no idea what he was missing out on?" he growled as he slid his entire tongue inside.

A scream of pleasure left her lips, not used to someone thrusting their tongue inside of her.

He smirked as he began thrusting his tongue in and out of her slowly.

Curses fell from her lips at every slow thrust that he gave her.

His hands gripped her thighs and bent them upwards as he picked up the pace a little bit.

"Oh yes! Yes Jack!"

He loved doing this. Listening to her moans was intoxicating and he didn't want them to stop.

"Go faster Jack!" Her back arched against the bed, moans of his name continuing to leave her lips.

He did just that, thrusting his tongue a little faster. As he fucked her with his tongue, one of his hands moved between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts.

he was practically screaming with pleasure as he fucked her while playing with her clit in a way that it had never been played with before.

Her walls began tightening around her, signaling that she was close. Just when she was about to release, Jack pulled away, licking his lips as he lowered her legs down onto the bed.

"Nooooo..." she whined.

He chuckled at her reaction as he sat up on his knees. "Sounds like you didn't like that."

"I want to cum...Jack..." she whined again, hating that he pulled away from giving her the greatest pleasure of her life.

"I'm sure you do...I mean I would love to cum after that as well. But...it's better to work you up and then make you cum when you're at the peak of pleasure." he purred huskily.

She groaned at his words.

"Don't worry...it won't be too much longer." he said, leaning down to capture her lips again.

She sighed, kissing him back.

His tongue slid along her bottom lip, letting her taste her own juices.

She moaned at the taste and opened her mouth, wanting to taste more.

As they continued to kiss, Jack began rocking his hips against hers, letting his hardened arousal rub against her pussy.

She groaned at the feel of him. He was so hard.

His tongue tangled with hers, rubbing it gently as he rocked a little faster.

She moaned into the kiss and moved back against him.

Before the kiss got any more heated, Jack pulled away and went back to his position between her legs. His eyes stayed on hers as he thrust his index finger inside of her extremely wet cunt.

"Jack!" she keened in pleasure.

"You're very wet, you know that? Absolutely soaked." he said, moving his finger inside.

She groaned at his words, bucking her hips up.

"Was this my doing? Hm?"

"Yes...all you...no one has made me this...fucking wet...before..." she moaned out.

"Not even...Lucas?" he asked, adding another finger.

She managed to chuckle dryly at this. "Never..."

"Well I'm honored..." he responded as he curled his fingers suddenly.

She cried out in response.

"Has he ever done this?" he emphasized by curling them up again.

She could barely answer as her back arched up in pleasure and her hips bucked up hard. "No..." she whimpered. "He never did this...never..."

"Well now you can tell him that someone else did...and his name is Captain Jack Harkness." he growled as he added a third finger.

Her back arched up even more as she screamed out his name.

He smirked as he leaned down and flicked his tongue against her clit.

"FUCK!" she screamed, her scream echoing through the entire spaceship.

It was a good thing that nobody could hear them in there. All of those bombs sounding off in the distance drowned out her cries of pleasure.

He continued to move his fingers as he flicked her tiny bundle of nerves that had never been played with. This woman had no idea of the things that a woman could enjoy during this.

Her stomach muscles tightened and she explored right then and there, cumming all over his fingers as she cursed and screamed his name.

Jack never stopped his ministrations. He wanted her to ride the waves of her orgasm until she was done.

She whimpered and whimpered while she rode out her orgasm. It was so intense. Lucas never made her cum like this. Not once. You could tell that Jack was very skilled in the sex department and she loved it.

And she didn't want to stop.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **In...**

 **Part 2...**


End file.
